


we keep our secrets in the dark

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Despite everything, we're still here.





	we keep our secrets in the dark

_Despite everything, we’re still here._

There’s something somber and heavy about the silence that sits between them, the way they both had fallen into a time of reminiscence, where nightmares feel all to real and Mihai had another night terror again and Konstantin doesn’t know what to do, or even say. He gets those sometimes, too, vague memories of many wars, clear memories of sickness and fear. They sit and linger, he’s sure others get them too. He’s sure this is not a strange phenomena shared by just the two of them.

Sometimes, shell shock can remain for years for them, sometimes, it goes away quickly. But there’s one thing they all know, is that they have to move on and keep going. Even if they are semi-immortal beings, they all understand they don’t have time to linger on raw feelings as the world continues to grow and change. They will get left behind if they do, and sometimes, Kosta just wants to linger for awhile, process the flurry of emotions he feels and maybe even rest for a little bit.

Mihai sits across from him, slumped over in his chair and head down. His brown hair has gotten longer, and it curls at the ends, and there’s no doubt he’s still replaying everything in his head. There’s no doubt he’s still trying to come into consciousness, and trying to tell himself he’s in reality now and there are no bodies, there are no monsters and he’s okay.

Kosta licks his lips. “Hey, uh…” He tries speaking for the first time and Mihai doesn’t move a muscle. “You okay?” He’s never been one to know how to comfort people, even if he considers them his kind of friend. He picks on the people he cares about in a teasing manner, and he would normally try to crack a joke to get Mihai to smile, but it just doesn’t feel right in this moment. “Do you want anything? Coffee? Rakia?” Still, as he asks this, Kosta is already getting up from the table and rushing to get him a glass of water. He knows alcohol and coffee would be the worst choices for him.

He sets the glass down in front of Mihai, and he watches as thin fingers brush against the cold surface. “Hey.” Mihai mumbles. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Kosta says, and draws in a deep breath. “Yeah.” He walks over to his fridge and pulls out a drink for himself and sits across from his friend. He reaches out after a hesitant moment, and his fingers brushed against Mihai’s hand.  _I’m here, I’m here, I’m here._


End file.
